disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuke
Zuke (L/'uke' and Z'/uri) is the platonic brother-sister pairing of Luke Ross and Zuri Ross. Zuri can be Luke’s partner-in-crime (mainly in crossways of Ravi), as seen in many episodes, but sometimes she chooses to be independent, leaving Luke to fend for himself. These two siblings seem to spend the least amount of time with each other due to that cause. Also, whenever Zuri starts to panic, she tends to blame it on Luke, so that she'll be out of the problem, but doesn't know that Luke is unaware that she's usually the main root for all accusations turned against him. Other Pairing Names *'Luri '('L/'uke and Z/'uri) *'Zurke' (Lu/'ke' and Zur/i) *'Luki' (Luk/e and Zur/'i') *'Zure '(Luk/'e '''and '''Zur'/i) *'Lukri '(Luk/e and Zu/'ri') *'Luzu '(Lu/ke and Zu/ri) Zuke Moments New York, New Nanny *Zuri's imaginary friend, Milly the Mermaid, won't join Jessie and the family for dinner because of Luke. *It is revealed that whenever Zuri gets herself in a bad situation, she blames it on Luke. Used Karma *Luke and Zuri watch Ravi sleep peacefully. *Zuri helps Luke prank Ravi. *Zuri tells Luke to go along with Ravi’s saying. *When Luke tries to accuse Zuri for helping him with his pranks, it backfires when Zuri says she already got herself clean. Star Wars *Luke and Zuri dig through Jordan Taylor's suitcase and prank call celebrities from his cell phone. *They both make each other laugh while they talk on the phone. *When Jordan says "No I never called you a duty head!," ''then Luke and Zuri laugh softly. Evil Times Two *When Zuri says she prefers Jessie to be her nanny instead of Angela, Luke immediately agrees with her. *Luke and Zuri are the first two Ross kids to realize Angela's true personality. *When Luke says Emma has a zit the size of a chihuahua Zuri laughs. *Luke taunts Emma when he says the weight limit on the elevator is 1300 pounds then Luke and Zuri turn around then Luke continues with "Emma your zit might have to take the freight elevator" then Zuri shakes her head yes. We Are So Grounded *Luke and Zuri run one way, while Bertram goes the opposite direction. *Luke and Zuri try to search for Ravi, and warn him about the island monster. The Whining *Luke and Zuri continue trick-or-treating on the 13th floor, even though they saw an elevator full of blood (Tony's red fruit punch). *Luke remembers Grimm's warning about spooky twins, and Zuri solemly agrees. *Luke warns pleadingly to Zuri to run away from the twins. *Luke tries calming both of them before going to the next doorstep to trick-or-treat. *Luke and Zuri spot a shadow (Bertram) holding a dangerously sharp cleaver, and so they both run across the hallway. *Luke and Zuri are desperate for Jessie to come to their rescue, whereas Emma and Ravi want to do the exact opposite (run ''away from Jessie). *Zuri pleads Emma and Ravi to go look for Jessie, and Luke solemly nods his head worriedly. *In the end, Luke and Zuri find out that the "spooky twins" are actually quadruplets, and Luke points out that it makes more sense than seeing the same pair in two places at once (common sense). Green Eyed Monsters *When Zuri tells Mrs. Kipling's twelve baby lizards to go to bed, Luke tries keeping Scooter awake to beat his hige score on his GameBuddy. *Luke and Zuri both agree that Ravi's having a really hard time taking care of the baby lizards. *When Zuri says she should get paid two ''dollars per hour per ''lizard ''(2h*12 or 24h), instead of ''one ''dollar per hour, Luke smiles, showing that he agrees with her. *Luke solemly watches (Ravi) and Zuri argue about the baby lizards. Make New Friends But Hide the Old *When the Ross kids go back up the elevator just to see Jessie and Bertram holding hands, which Luke expected to see if they left for school, Luke and Zuri agree, as Luke states, "Told you." while Zuri shakes her head, responding, "That's just ''cold." Category:Pairings